


The Hidden Secrets of our Galarian Champion

by Utsuki



Series: Amber [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Hurt/Comfort, Slow Romance, protective leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsuki/pseuds/Utsuki
Summary: Leon is the Champion of the Galar regionHe is undefeatableHe is everyone’s modern heroHe is also hiding somethingAnd Sonia is determined to find out what it is
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Charizard, Dande | Leon & Hop, Dande | Leon & Rose | Chairman Rose, Dande | Leon/Sonia, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Amber [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630111
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my fanfic gift for the new year!
> 
> This is my take on the SwSh story plot with things happening on/off screen with a few canon divergences.
> 
> It's the second fanfic I've ever written, and my first one in the Pokémon universe. 
> 
> Hope it is to your liking! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> <3

_“Leon, always remember,_

_I am your rival and your friend._

_We will constantly look out for each other._

_There are no secrets between us.”_

_“Yes! I won’t forget it, Sonia.”_

_Sonia makes a toothy smile._

_“It’s a promise then!”_

* * *

Sonia looks up to the snowing grey sky while she remembers that conversation from her childhood days with Leon when they were just about the age to start their journey as Pokémon Trainers. Her mind wanders back to the present after a big snowflake falls on her nose. The air is chilly, Christmas being just a week away. She is wearing a red scarf and her unbuttoned lab coat she got from her grandmother, Professor Magnolia, with a purple sweater inside. A small beige beret sits on top of her tied bright orange hair, with small silver star pieces attached instead of hearts. As she waits for a Corviknight to pick her up in front of Hammerlocke’s Pokemon Center, she flicks her Rotom Phone to check on the recent news in the wild area. There is nothing unusual in the reports. 

<12/18/2019 12:15 Dynamax Wooloo in Rolling Fields captured by trainer YYVOP>

<12/18/2019 13:05 Dynamax Ditto in Lake of Outrage captured by trainer Charlie>

<12/18/2019 13:30 Gigantamax Alcremie in Bridge Field captured by trainer Yuuri>

Things seemed to have calmed down since Leon had taken care of the Perrserker who had Dynamaxed outside of a Power Spot, with the help of his Charizard. They are still looking into the circumstances behind these events that ominously resemble the Darkest Day. Leon had reminded her to not involve the kids so that they can concentrate on doing their Gym challenges. She is happy Leon relies on her help lately. If this is somehow linked to the mysteries behind the whole Dynamax phenomenon she has been looking into, then all the more reason to be invested in it. Moreover, if this eases his responsibilities as the Champion a bit, she would gladly offer her assistance. As a close friend, she wished he would rely on her more _emotionally_ though...

Leon's activities are mainly determined by the Chairman who endorses him as the Champion and who is known to be very strict on his schedule. Therefore, the time he spends back in his hometown has become fewer and fewer every year. For someone like Leon who always loves his family dearly and especially cares for his brother, not being able to come home often must be hard for him. Why does his family not say anything against this? Yes, they are entirely grateful for all the Chairman has done for him. But at what cost? Of course, when he comes home, he always shows that great bright smile so no one seems to suspect anything. She knows the way he is since they were kids; he always puts people’s needs above his. So, she has always been concerned he might be hiding his feelings to not worry his family. Could she be the only one thinking something about the whole situation is off? Maybe this is all in her head and there really is nothing wrong going on... 

Since they spent so little time together, she hardly ever had any opportunity to bring up the topic to him, not wanting to dampen the mood when he is happily reunited with his family. With the recent events however, they have met each other more often to solve the Dynamax issues. She has been using that opportunity to get closer to him.

Today she is determined to get to the bottom of this!

~~~

Due to Leon’s busy schedule, he is rarely seen at his townhouse in Wyndon. A lot of his time is spent training at the gym to maintain his figure. Otherwise, he goes to interviews, tournaments and events sponsored by the Chairman. Sonia was a fool to think a ring to his doorbell without prior notice would earn her an opened door. It doesn’t help that she is getting cold from being outside. When she is just about to give up and turn her heels, Leon appears behind her looking slightly puzzled to see her in front of his place. She jumps up at the sight of him.

“Leon! Where did you come from?”

Leon is wearing a slim black jacket that covers his champion outfit and is not wearing his trademark cap. This doesn't help disguise him as his long purple hair stands out as usual. His wild hair is pulled back into a Ponyta-tail which she finds endearing. 

As she continues staring at him, he pretends to not notice and walks past her, fumbling in his bag for his keys.

“I just got back from the gym. What’s up?” 

Sonia came here by impulse and didn’t have a plan in particular on how to go about this. 

“Eeh I wanted to see how you are doing! Ehehe,” she laughs awkwardly. 

He turns to her after unlocking the door.

“Uhh I am doing fine, thanks!” he sports his usual attractive smile, deep amber eyes staring back that are unreadable. 

“I see…”

He gives a more careful look at her and sees her cheeks and nose are tinted red, which he oddly finds cute. 

“Do you want to come inside? You must be cold. I will make you tea.” 

“Uh yes! That would be great, thanks.” 

~~~

Sonia warms up instantly as soon as she steps inside his cozy place. The first time she got in, she expected a modern sporty theme residence that would reflect Wyndon as a big urban city. To her surprise, it felt like she was back in a house in their hometown. Maybe it was purposely decorated like this to remind him of home…? 

As she sits on the couch in the living room, she begins to think about her strategy on approaching the topic she had long been saving up to this day.

When Leon comes out of the kitchen and finishes arranging the tea set on the coffee table, he sits down on the opposite couch, pouring black tea in her cup and passing it to her. 

“Thank you.”

“So… How has it been lately?” Leon asks a bit hesitantly, guilty for not keeping in touch with her often.

“…It’s good, I guess. My work was acknowledged by Gran and I received her lab coat as proof.”

“Wow, that must feel like such an honour, coming from her.”

“Yeah… I never would have thought the day would come when she would trust me enough to pass her title to me. I was never fully dedicated into something in my life… until I got into this investigation that strangely ended up picking my interest. It… it almost feels like fate.”

Realizing she trailed off on her own thoughts, she became embarrassed.

“Sorry you didn’t need to hear all that!”

“Haha it’s all right, I always liked listening to you talking,” he smiles with his eyes, his chin resting on his hands.

This made Sonia blush.

“Oh… I didn’t know that. You never told me that.”

“I didn’t?” he asks innocently.

“Nope.”

A comfortable silence settles between them.

“Hey Leon, don’t you sometimes miss the days we spent together in our childhood?”

“Yeah… I do.”

“Remember, you used to bring me around the Wild Area to catch new Pokémon and I was so scared because there were huge ones lurking about. We even got lost one time, all because of you!”

“Hey, I apologized back then, didn’t I?” he teases gently.

“Yeah, you did. It was bad that day. We ended up somewhere far in the forest; it took us hours to get back home. We had to rely on berries we collected to not go hungry. My feet were sore, my clothes were dirty, and I was hungry and exhausted even when you gave me most of your share. I decided to stop walking when I couldn’t take it anymore. So you started carrying me on your back… I was impressed you kept on going.”

Leon remembers well that day too. He remembers almost breaking his back. It was a painful experience… At least it left a good impression on her.

Sonia starts to fidget her fingers nervously around her teacup. 

_Come on Sonia, what are you waiting for? This is the moment to talk about it! You’re worried about him right? There is nothing wrong in showing that you care!_

Her eyes grow determined as she musters her courage. She leaves the teacup on the table and looks at him straight in the eyes. 

“Leon?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you remember our promise?”

“Promise?”

“We swore that we would help each other out no matter what as friends and rivals. That there wouldn’t be any secrets between us.”

“Yes. I remember,” Leon says as his tone becomes serious.

“Well, I still consider to this day you are my rival and friend. I want you to confide in me if you have any troubles. And I feel you have been hiding something for a long time now, ever since we saw each other less.”

In that moment, Leon appears downcast, avoiding her gaze.

“Sonia… You are imagining it.”

“No, I am not.”

Leon sighs.

“I am sorry Sonia but I am doing perfectly fine. Thank you though for your concern.”

_He is being evasive._

“It’s about Chairman Rose, right?”

Leon’s expression changes right away to that of worry.

“No… Sonia, please don’t push this matter further. I am not answering anymore of your questions.”

_I guessed right._

“Sorry Leon, I didn’t mean to upset you this way. I will take my leave then…”

She stands up and takes heavy steps towards the door. Before she goes outside, she glances back at him one last time. His face is turned to the side, but she can see pain in his eyes.

“Goodbye Leon…”

As the door closes, Leon rests his face in his hands, his body still tense from the stress.

 _You did the right thing Leon_ , he convinces himself.

All of a sudden, his Charizard comes out of his Ultra Ball. His living room was spacious enough so his body thankfully didn’t hit any furniture as he came out. 

“Charizard!” 

The Pokémon growls as he nudges his nose on Leon’s cheek affectionately. This earns him a chuckle, his heart warming up. He rubs Charizard’s face with his hands lovingly in response.

“Here to cheer me up, pal?” 

Charizard growls.

“I know, I wanted to tell her the truth too. She is so perceptive; she could totally be a detective.”

He ponders for a moment while patting his big Pokémon’s tummy. 

“But I can’t tell her Charizard... She is not strong like you. She can’t protect herself. I can’t trust on someone I know can be hurt because of me.”

More growling ensues.

“…It’s true that Hop and Gloria are strong. But they are only kids. I can’t burden them with such responsibilities. They should only focus on their goal in becoming Champion.”

Defeated, his Pokémon whines and looks at him with a sad expression. 

“It’s okay... I have you Charizard,” he smiles. “You’re the strongest, most reliable and trustworthy partner I can ever get. If you weren’t here, I don’t know what would become of me… But what matters is you’ve always been by my side and I can’t thank you enough for that.”

Touched by his partner’s words, his Charizard wraps his short arms around his back, his wings enveloping his body like a blanket. When he does this, it gets so warm and comfortable, he can easily sleep in his hold. Reading his thoughts, his Charizard shifts his position so Leon can lie on his lap like he does often when he needs his comfort, his face resting close to his Pokémon’s heart. 

Just like that, he goes into a deep slumber, his worries disappearing for the night, no bad dreams haunting him…


	2. Chapter 2

Sonia wakes up the next morning feeling tired, cranky and frustrated. She has been thinking the whole night about what happened yesterday. 

Based on their conversation, Leon is definitely hiding something. The question is what exactly. All she knows is it is somehow related to Chairman Rose, from his reaction. She is thankful Leon is an open book. 

She needs to focus her investigation on the Chairman. 

Does he know something about or related to the Chairman that the public should not know about? Did he discover it by chance while being alongside him or did the Chairman deliberately shared whatever information with him? 

What is their relationship anyway? 

Publicly their relationship would be most simply described as a trainer and his endorser. But Chairman Rose is not just any endorser, he is a billionaire, known to all as the Chairman of the Galar Pokémon League and president of Macro Cosmos. 

So why does such a highly important figure keep investing his money on Leon in the first place? Because he is the Champion? And not just any champion. Leon’s Pokémon team is undefeatable. Maybe then it’s for his strength.

OK. But that still doesn’t explain Leon’s reaction. 

Sonia scratches her head like a mad Grookey. She needs to put her mind off this endless loop of thoughts. 

~~~

As Sonia takes a stroll in the small town of Turffield, she stops for a moment to gaze at the giant figure imprinted on the field of grass. It was one of the few historical sites throughout the Galar region she had visited to find clues linking to the Dynamax phenomenon and the Darkest Day. Now that she thinks about it, she had put that quest on hold, focusing more on Leon. 

_Maybe I should go back to that mission… Gran had always criticized me to get easily sidetracked._

She quickly shakes her head at the thought.

_No. How could you think that? Leon needs your help._

_He just can’t ask for it._

Sonia then contemplates the giant figure in front of her again.

_Wait._

_What if the two cases are connected?_

Could Chairman Rose have already discovered the mysteries behind the Darkest Day? It would make sense for someone as powerful as him to have easy access to hidden information. With that knowledge, he might be involving Leon in a top-secret mission.

The quickest way to uncovering all of this is to get the information out from the Chairman directly. Which would be a near impossible task.

Unless she gets some help.

_I shouldn't involve the kids… Leon would kill me for that._

But Hop and Gloria are very strong. Especially Gloria. The girl has aced with ease all her gym battles so far with her highly experienced Pokémon. She is confident they can protect themselves with their Pokémon if need be...

Decided and mentally ignoring Leon’s wish, she messaged them with her Rotom Phone.

"Hey guys, meet me up at Bob’s Your Uncle restaurant in Circhester at 6pm tonight. I have something important I need to discuss with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

** 12/19/2019 17:00 in Wyndon **

Leon looks at his Rotom Phone while resting from his intense workout in heavy weight lifting at the gym. He had messaged his brother to eat out the next day in celebration for him and Gloria reaching the Champion Cup. He is so proud and happy to have endorsed them. It puts a smile on his face every time he thinks of their growth and accomplishments. 

_They have come a long way..._

His phone then vibrates with a notification of Chairman Rose messaging him.

His eyebrows furrowed; he reluctantly reads the message. 

_“Meet me up at Rose Tower tomorrow evening at 7:00 pm so we can devise our final plan.”_

His heart beats fast. 

_Not this again._

With a slight tremor in his fingers, he types his message and after a quick review sends it.

_"I'm sorry Chairman Rose, but I have already made plans to meet with someone else during the same time. It will have to be another day."_

A message pops up after a few instances.

_"It's Sir Rose, darling. Must I remind you every time. Who are you meeting with?"_

Leon clicks his tongue in annoyance. He continues his typing.

"That is not of relevance to you, Sir. And I had already told you I can't just see you all the time on such short notice."

_Because I have a personal life also._ He debated to add that but changed his mind since it wouldn't matter to this person anyway.

There was a momentary absence of response until he receives another message.

_"Such bite. What ever happened to that sweet little Leon when he was in his teens?"_

Leon feels disgusted to the core. He types frantically.

_"I didn't know any better as a kid. Didn't know I was being used."_

_"Hmpf I like your honesty at least."_

Not wanting to continue this conversation any further, he tucks his phone away and resumes his training. 

* * *

When he came into contact with the Chairman, having picked his interest from his overwhelming success in obtaining the title of Champion,  he got endorsed by him. What isn’t known to the public is that the Chairman also made him work until the present day behind the scene for the company he runs, Macro Cosmos. Being also in charge of the Galar Pokémon League, it was easy for the Chairman to control Leon’s activities as the Champion. So it was hardly a fair deal to have him do these side jobs in exchange for letting him do his tournaments and be the modern hero of Galar.

The worst thing is he is not even allowed to see his family or friends as he pleases due to being involved in the Chairman’s big project he has been working on within that company, something about reproducing the Darkest Day, which has always sounded insane. 

_“You will understand eventually. This is a very important mission that will ensure the prosperity of Galar._

_You’re the only one I can ask for this, someone as brilliant and strong as you, with your team of undefeatable Pokémon._

_As you know, this mission is not disclosed to the public yet until it reaches its final stage. It is therefore a top-secret mission that is absolutely forbidden to share with anyone._

_I wouldn’t normally allow you to go back to your hometown to see your family for this very reason._

_But I am a generous man and I am willing to make exception for my beloved Champion by giving you permission to see them once in a while under close supervision.”_

Remembering this speech has made him feel sick. He actually believed him at first as a teen, that this was all for a good cause. 

Now he knows, the Chairman is just a twisted, manipulative and delusional person. 

Leon had contemplated running away from this madness a few times. But every time he would stop himself from doing so. 

Because running away from the Chairman would mean abandoning his title as Champion. 

And he couldn’t afford to do that. 

All of the Galar people are his fans. Wherever he went, people would cheer with enthusiasm for him. The fame wasn’t what interested him, however. He wanted to have the power to inspire hope and dreams in people. He is happy knowing the kids who see him as a role model look up to him and are motivated to become Pokémon trainers themselves. Doing gym battles are also what ignites the fire in his heart as well as the audience’s. The excitement and raw energy from tournaments shake him to the core and make him feel alive.

At least that’s what he likes to think. After all, who doesn’t like to be the hero. But deep down he knows that even if he tries to run, the Chairman would do anything to get him back. Even if it means threatening to hurt his family or friends, or the Pokémon he holds dear to his heart. Once in a while, the Chairman would show him his personal selection of League staff members that are controlled by his secretary. Leon knows it serves as a warning that he can send his forces anytime if necessary to subdue him and his closed ones. 

Even just the smallest rebellious acts he has done in the past are met with consequences. One of the worst ones he can remember was when he ignored the Chairman’s calls for a whole day, when he needed him to carry an important task for his project. The punishment he had was having his Charizard’s Poké Ball taken away from him for a month. It was one of the most suffering moments in his life. The Chairman knew his Charizard was his closest partner, that he needed as a constant support, to keep his mind sane from his life situation, when he can’t share his burdens with anyone. Doing this was the cruelest thing he can think of. After that punishment, he had been dutifully carrying out his orders for a while. All so he can stay with his Pokémon...

Although this all sounds bleak, Leon had come into acceptance of this reality for a while now. As long as he follows the rules, the Chairman won’t punish him or harm any of the ones he cares about. He can also continue to do the things he loves as the Champion.


	4. Chapter 4

** 12/19/2019 18:00 at Bob's Your Uncle, Circhester **

Sonia arrived at the restaurant first. The last time they met, it was when they were analyzing the tapestry on the wall.

Back then Hop and Gloria were still at their sixth gym.

Now they are ready to face the Champion. Time sure flies. 

Hop and Gloria arrives soon after and join Sonia at the corner table next to the tapestry. 

The two somehow seem more mature and stronger since the last time she met them. Their eyes and face are looking brighter than ever. Sonia smiles delightedly seeing them.

"Thank you, Hop, Gloria, for coming! I am very happy to see you guys. Sorry for the short notice."

"It's ok Sonia! We figured it must be important. If there is any help you need don't hesitate!" 

Gloria smiles in agreement.

Sonia feels relieved and touched. These two are amazing.

"Aw thank you so much! I feel bad as an adult to rely on you, but I feel like I have no choice. And yes, it is important.” 

There is a short silence.

“...It's actually about Leon."

Hop instantly stands up at the sound of his brother's name.

"What happened to my brother??"

"Shushh Hop! Quiet down. Don't attract attention to us."

Sonia turns worryingly toward the tables near them. The people sitting give them a few glances but don't pay any more attention soon after.

"Phew. Hop, what I am about to tell you is actually top secret so don't go blabbering about this to anyone, even your family. You hear me?"

Hop hides his mouth with his hands and bobs his face in agreement.

"And Gloria I know you're usually quiet but that applies to you too as well. Understood?" 

Gloria nods.

"Ok. So I have a theory that Chairman Rose knows what happened during the Darkest Day and is plotting something while coercing Leon to help him."

Hop's eyes grow wide with worry but he keeps his silence. 

"So if my theory is correct, we need to save your brother by confronting the Chairman ourselves. We need proof, however, so don't take your Pokémon out to fight unless you sense any threat or need to defend yourselves. I will have my Rotom's camera ready to film the evidence."

"Ok Sonia. But when do we do this?"

Sonia takes a moment to think.

"Hop when will you see your brother?"

"Oh, tomorrow evening! He invited me and Gloria to eat out after the Champion Cup." 

"Good good. He shouldn't be planning to meet with the Chairman then that time. Gloria can find an excuse to skip out on the invitation and go with me to meet the Chairman while you're with your brother as a distraction."

“No fair! I want to be the hero.”

“Sorry, Hop. Gloria, is this ok for you? You can refuse. I don't want you to feel forced to do it.”

Gloria shakes her head and throws a thumbs up in the air.

"Gloriiia, you're the best!"

"No need to be impressed Sonia. Gloria just wants to get more money and experience for her Pokémon."

Gloria shoves Hop lightly by the elbow earning him a laugh.

"Nah she does care for Leon… We all do."

A moment of silence and acknowledgement.

"Perfect! So our meeting is adjourned. Keep your Rotom Phone close, I will keep you in touch tomorrow for the specifics."

With that they leave Bob's Your Uncle with the hopes that things will go as planned…


	5. Chapter 5

There is a secret the Chairman will never share to anyone and will bury to his grave.

He is _deeply_ jealous of Leon.

Leon is everything the Chairman could never achieve to be. 

> Beautiful inside and out with his big heart and his perfect appearance
> 
> Strong and talented, earning and maintaining his title as Champion for years
> 
> Loved by his people, his friends, his family and close with his Pokémon

With such jealousy comes the urge to control him. 

Having Leon cut his time with his family and friends, and isolating him were all a way to manifest his control.

It brings him great pleasure, to be able to subdue such a man.

He does refrain himself however from going too far. In a regular basis, he watches closely the Champion’s wellbeing and appearance. The man needs to keep his public image after all. He does take his responsibilities seriously as Leon’s endorser.

But lately, he feels Leon is slowly slipping out of his grasp. The fire in his eyes has grown brighter and more uncontrollably. The Chairman suspects it all started when Leon has endorsed the two kids. They looked ordinary at best, so he didn’t pay much attention to them at first. However, as he checked the news in the previous months, he noticed how they rapidly fight through the gym battles and seemed to keep growing stronger and stronger. Now they are just about to reach the Champion Cup. This seems to distract Leon greatly from his work as he gets excited to fight them very soon at the last stadium. 

With just that, a familiar tightness in his chest is starting to come back. 

_Ah, it’s this feeling again._

This jealousy… How he hates this emotion.

A man as powerful and important as him shouldn’t be jealous over such petty beings. 

Why then does he feel this way.

It’s the energy emanating from these youths, their pure desire and zeal in becoming Pokémon trainers. As well as this _friendship and rivalry_ they gain from achieving the same goal. 

It is something he has long suppressed in order to concentrate on realizing his own goal… in preserving the future of Galar. 

What a coincidence that he is just about to reach the final phase of his mission.

It is unfortunate no one will understand his heroic deeds, nor his sacrifices.

Destined to be all alone…

It is of no matter. Humanity will eventually remember him as Galar’s saviour. He will forever be marked in history. 

He can not allow himself to have this useless emotion tainting his thoughts anymore.

And he knows just exactly how to quell it.


	6. Chapter 6

Leon is about to go meet with his brother and Gloria. The match they had during the Champion Cup was amazing and inspirational. His brother had unfortunately lost, but it doesn’t make him any less proud of him. Moreover, he is excited for his match with Gloria tomorrow. Luckily, the Chairman didn’t seem to continue messaging him after he had ignored his last text. Just after he had such a thought, his phone vibrates with a new notification from the Chairman.

_Aw crap…_

When he clicks on it, he is shocked to see a photo of his parents’ house in Postwick. 

_What…_

A following message pops up.

“I had sent some of my men to your hometown. This is taken from one of their phones as proof.” 

“…”

“I think you know what this entails.”

A quick surging anger emanates from him as he understands the meaning of this message.

He looks at the time and sees it is almost 7:00 pm. His brother will have to wait.

Decided on what to do, he throws his Poké Ball in the air, making his Charizard come out.

“Charizard! Fly me to Rose Tower.”

~~~

The sun is starting to set down, offering a nice orange-red tinted glow to the Galar region, viewed from the top of the tower. 

The Chairman has been overlooking the landscape calmly through the glass, before he hears footsteps approaching.

“Arrived early aren’t we?”

Leon is standing in front of the Chairman at a fair distance, with his Charizard next to him. His eyes were burning from anger. It almost feels like the fire from his Pokémon had transferred to him. 

“LEAVE.. MY FAMILY.. ALONE.”

The Chairman whistles once and claps his hands a few times, the sounds echoing in the vast space.

“How touching. To see you get this riled up for your family. Had I known you would react like this sooner, I would have-“

In a flash, Leon grabs the Chairman by the collar and looks at him in the eyes.

_“Done what?”_

The Chairman freezes in his hold.

“I am done with your games, _Rose_. I have been following your orders all this time and you still resort to this? You are the lowest.” 

Regaining his composure, Chairman Rose grabs Leon’s hands and pushes them away. 

“I don’t think you are understanding the position you’re in, Champion. At just the flick of my finger, I can order my men to attack your family at any moment.”

A tint of worry can be seen through Leon’s eyes.

“ _You wouldn’t dare._ How will you ever justify your actions to the public if you resort to violence?”

“The public’s opinion won’t matter to me anymore. Tomorrow I will execute the final phase of my project.”

“The final phase..? You are crazy!”

He laughs.

“My dear Champion, you don’t and will never understand a thing of my greatest noble aims. You should just obediently follow my orders just like you’ve always done… if you know what’s best for you.”

Leon clenches his teeth. 

“Hmpf you are all bark but no bite. Now, quietly accept to do your part of the mission.”

Leon stares at him, his fists clenching.

“If I do what you ask, will you promise to not harm my family?” his voice shakes.

The Chairman smiles satisfyingly. It’s his win.

“Of course, my dear Champion. I knew you were smarter than that. It’s a promise.”

Leon bows his head down in defeat, his fists unclenched. Charizard looks at him worryingly from behind. 

“…I have just one request.” 

“Hmm? Let’s hear it. I am in a good mood.”

“Please let me do my tournament tomorrow. After that, I will be all yours.”

The Chairman considers this for a moment.

“Since you asked so nicely… I will think about it.”


	7. Chapter 7

** 12/20/2019 19:00 back in Wyndon **

Hop and Gloria have been resting in the afternoon at the five-star hotel of Wyndon after their matches. Hop had lost in the tournament, but he pushes his disappointment aside in order to not worry his brother. He is waiting for him in front of the hotel’s reception desk while Gloria is standing discreetly behind a pillar. The plan was for her to meetup with Sonia at the Rose Tower after the two brothers leave the hotel. There’s however no sign of Leon appearing yet.

Sonia meanwhile is on standby at the base of the tower, in a hidden spot. She saw the Chairman go in a bit earlier in the day, having followed him from the time he left the Wyndon stadium after the matches ended. It was risky but she was luckily not caught spying. Feeling her phone vibrate, she picks it up. 

“Hi Hop. […] What do you mean Leon is not there?” 

“I mean exactly that. We told each other to meet at the hotel. But I don’t see him anywhere.”

“Can’t you just wait a bit? Maybe he is lost.”

“Wait, I just got a message from him… He says he will be late.” 

“See, I told you.”

Hop goes outside, looking pensive with his phone in his hand. Gloria joins him.

“[…] Sonia, I still think something is wrong with my brother. He isn’t usually late unless there is a good reason.”

“Hmm I see. Where do you think he might be? Can’t you just call him?”

“Hold on, I see someone coming.”

The Chairman’s secretary, Oleana, is but a distance away, walking towards them with a League staff trailing behind her.

“Who is it Hop? Tell m-.”

Sonia stops talking when she sees Leon riding on his Charizard in the air, heading towards the entrance. 

_What is going on? Could Leon be coming here for the Chairman too?_

As his Charizard drops on the ground, Leon jumps off and hurriedly steps inside the tower. 

Sonia is highly tempted to go in herself, but she guesses the place must be heavily guarded. It wouldn’t be safe to barge in with only her Yamper. She will have to wait patiently for the other two to join her.

* * *

“Brother!”

Leon hears Hop’s familiar voice and turns around to see him running towards him, with Gloria and Sonia following him behind. The Chairman doesn’t seem bothered by their presence. They are still on top of the tower after their conversation ended.

“Hop! What are you doing here? It’s not safe!”

“I came looking for you since you didn’t show up and I was worried! All of us were!”

Leon looks at the three of them. They all appear concerned for him. 

He then crouches down and hugs Hop tightly. 

Hop returns the hug just as strongly.

“I’m sorry to have worried you.”

“It’s ok. As long as you are safe.”

Their hug could go on forever, each relieving on the other’s proximity.

“Hey brother guess what, we had to fight our way through to get to you. It felt like going through a dungeon, with Oleana as the final boss.”

Leon isn’t happy to hear that they were exposed to danger in order to find him. He brushes this thought aside though for now. He is proud they were able to defend themselves. 

“So I guess I am the damsel in distress being saved by my brave little knight in shining armor, huh? How was it defeating Oleana? She must have been scary.”

Hop has goosebumps from hearing her name.

“Oh don’t remind me. She is a witch!”

They laugh.

“But the credit goes to Gloria. She did a number on most of the staff members and was the one who fought against Oleana. You should have seen her. She was amazing!”

“Incredible!” Leon looks back at Gloria who smiles to him. 

While the three are having a good moment, Sonia bites her nail nervously, glancing at the Chairman. It was obvious that while they were heading up the tower, the Chairman and Leon had shared an important discussion. They were too late, however. Their plan to interrogate the Chairman had failed from the moment they didn’t factor in the possibility of Leon being present. The rational part of her is telling her to leave this place quietly and accept defeat. The irrational part of her is tempted to expose the truth from the Chairman now while there is a slim window of opportunity, with all members involved present. She is aware this wouldn’t be a wise decision since they haven’t thought out a plan for this scenario.

At that moment, Sonia notices Leon's attention going to her. She faces him hesitantly. During their silent exchange, Sonia ends up lost again in Leon’s deep amber eyes that can shine in the dark. This time though they are not unreadable. Together with his furrowed brows, they carry a message, a non verbal one he hopes she picks up while the Chairman is close to not raise any suspicions. His hold on his little brother tightens slightly to further hint at her the situation he is put in. 

_Chairman Rose is threatening to hurt my family. Please don’t do anything._

A dawning realization hits Sonia as she deciphers his message. This whole time while she was obsessed trying to get information from the Chairman, she didn’t try to understand his side of the story. What drives  Leon until now to keep going is his desire to protect. To protect his loved ones.

She makes a discreet head motion telling him she understood his message.

He smiles to that. Relief in his eyes.

Gloria and Hop were glancing at the two. They had a hunch of what is going on but stayed quiet, waiting for the adults to decide the course of action. 

Leon stands up and gives a curt response to the Chairman.

“We will take our leave then.”

The Chairman who has been staring absently at them, didn’t answer as he watches them take the elevator.

~~~

As they exit the tower, Sonia walking ahead of them, with Gloria, Hop, Leon and his Charizard following behind her, she turns to the four, appearing frustrated.

“Aargh! We need to do something. This is not fair!”

“Sonia!” Leon warns her.

“Oh…” Sonia remembers their discussion to not involve the kids. “Gloria and Hop you can go back to the hotel now. Thanks for all your help.”

“No, we are not leaving! Brother, this is not over, right? The Chairman still forced you to do something.”

Leon stares at Sonia who avoids his gaze guiltily. 

“It’s not Sonia’s fault! We wanted to help, ok?”

Leon crouches down and pats Hop on the head.

“Thanks for worrying about me, Hop. I gave the Chairman a piece of my mind. Let’s just focus on the tournament tomorrow, okay?”

Seeing his brother’s expectant look, Hop didn’t have the heart to push the matter further, at least for now. He supposes they can wait until after tomorrow. Besides if anything happens, he and Gloria can just save the day again.

Gloria seems to have read his thoughts because she just gives him a silent nod.

“Ok, we will head back to the hotel then. See you guys tomorrow at the stadium!”

As they walk away, Sonia stands next to Leon and gives him a shove on the side teasingly.

"Ever the protective brother, eh?"

Leon smiles while keeping his eyes on Hop.

"I can't help it. It's the only way for me to play my part as a big brother."

Sonia acknowledges his words silently. When Hop and Gloria are out of sight, she turns to face him. With an unwavering fierce look, she points her finger to his chest.

"Leon, we need to talk. I swear to Arceus if you don’t explain to me what’s being going on I will go right back in the tower and get the truth out of the Chairman.”

Leon stares at her widely in disbelief.

“You wouldn’t want me to put myself in danger now, would you? Being the protective hero you are.” 

There is no response from Leon. 

Just when Sonia starts to wonder if she made herself clear, he laughs loudly, his arms wrapped around his body in attempt to control himself.

“Hey! What’s so funny?” she retorts, with a faint blush on her cheeks.

His laugh lasts a few more seconds. He wipes the tears forming at the corner of his eyes with his finger. 

“Sorry. It’s just- was that supposed to be a threat?”

“Uh… Kind of. I don’t see any other way to get the truth out of you.”

_Who makes a threat where you put yourself at risk?_

Leon is so used to the Chairman’s real threats, this felt like a joke.

He feels better now after laughing. He is actually touched she would go to such extremes to make him  talk, out of concern for him. If his life situation hadn’t been like this, who knows, their relationship might have turned out differently…

“I give up. You win. I will tell you everything. No more secrets.”

Sonia grins, her turquoise eyes shining. This is the moment she has been waiting for!

“But first, we have to talk behind closed doors. I guess you were planning to go home after this?”

“Yeah. I didn’t book a room at a nearby hotel. You can come to my place if you don’t mind Gran’s presence. It’s a long ride back though.”

“It’s ok. We will be riding on my Charizard. His back is warm so we won’t feel cold in the sky even in the winter.”

Leon climbs on his Charizard’s back first. He rubs his Pokémon on the neck.

“Do you mind if Sonia rides on your back as well?”

His Charizard makes an approving growl.

Feeling his Pokémon is ready, he reaches his hand out to Sonia, motioning her to climb on. Seeing her hesitation, he smiles to her reassuringly.

“Don’t worry, I will grab you by the hand and pull you right up. You will be on top of his back before you know it.”

Seeing Leon from this angle with his hair down by the gravity and his beautiful features brightened by the night sky and his Charizard’s flames, Sonia is mesmerized by the whole picture.

“Hey, we don’t have all day.”

“Oh! Sorry.”

She puts her hand up and he holds it tightly, pulling her up with all his strength, while she climbs on Charizard’s body. Just like he said, she is on top of the Pokémon in no time.

“Watch for his flames.”

“Right.”

Sonia sits behind Leon, her hands awkwardly holding onto the Pokémon’s back, to avoid falling down.

“We are going to fly high up on my mark. You will have to hold me by the waist the whole time if you don’t want to fall.”

“Ok.”

She blushes at the thought of holding Leon from behind. The thought of falling though scares her, so she instantly holds him tightly, her face resting on his back.

The sudden movement makes Leon blush in turn, his heart skipping a beat.

His Pokémon purrs in amusement.

“Quit it,” he says to his Charizard, hiding his embarrassment. “On my mark, 3… 2… 1… GO!”

On Leon’s signal, his Charizard spreads his wings and flaps them hard, creating gusts of wind around them and making his body float. 

The up and down motion makes Sonia nervous as she holds Leon even tighter around the waist, her eyes closed.

With continuous strong flaps of his wings, they are up and about in the air, and keep going higher and higher until they are meters above the buildings.

When the shaking stops, Sonia opens her eyes and sees the scenery unfold before her of the whole city covered in snow and illuminated by Christmas lights. 

“So prettyy~”she voices out, admiring the view while the Pokémon lets the wind propel its wings forward smoothly.

“Like what you see?” Leon asks, glancing back to her over his shoulders.

“Yes!” 

“I’m glad,” he smiles.

He lowers his body to speak to his Pokémon.

“Hey buddy I’ll let you lead the way, okay? You know where Sonia’s hometown is, right?”

His Charizard growls in response, looking at him briefly with his head turned sideways.

“Atta boy,” he pats him on the neck encouragingly. 

At his prompt, they pick up speed as they head south, passing the buildings below them fast.

~~~

There is a comfortable silence between the two for a while during the ride. With Charizard’s warm body being so comforting, Sonia feels like falling asleep with her face resting on Leon’s back. She forces herself to stay awake however and keeps her body upright, knowing fully well this is not the kind of transportation where she can just sleep in as a passenger without having an accident.

“Hey, Leon.”

“Hmm?”

“Talk to me. Otherwise I’ll fall asleep.”

“Uh… Ok. What do you want to talk about?”

“Anything… Actually, tell me something about yourself I don’t already know.”

Leon takes a moment to think.

“During times when I feel down, I would take my Charizard out and fly in the air like this. It always cheers me up.”

“…You’re really close with your Charizard, huh? It almost makes me feel jealous.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t have a bond as strong as yours with my Pokémon… I wonder if the problem lies within me.”

“…”

“I don’t think so, at least not within you alone. A bond between a human and a Pokémon is just like between two people. It doesn’t happen like that with just anyone. And you can’t force it. You have to give it time.”

“I see… I still have much to learn about Pokémon.”

“Haha. We all do. Pokémon are fascinating. I want all the kids and people in Galar to realize this.” 

“You’re also fascinating…” she says in a low voice.

“Huh? What did you say?”

“Nothing!”

Not paying heed to her remark, Leon looks ahead and recognizes Professor Magnolia’s house at a distance away.

“We’ve arrived!”


	8. Chapter 8

With his Charizard back inside his Ultra Ball, they enter Sonia's house and climb the stairs as quietly as possible. Professor Magnolia is already sleeping.

They are inside Sonia’s room. She had turned the lamp on at the bedside, illuminating the room. They both stare at the queen size bed which is the only place where they can sit.The atmosphere gets awkward. 

“Crap! I forgot to think where you would sleep the night!”

“…I can just sleep on the living room couch. Or fly back home after this…”

“No, you and your Charizard would be exhausted flying all the way back. And our old couch will definitely hurt your back.”

“…”

“I know. I will sleep the night with Gran while you sleep on my bed. She might kill me though the next morning. But I will leave the bed before she wakes up.”

“…Are you sure?”

“100% sure.”

Leon didn’t have the energy to protest so he just complies. 

“While we talk, we can just sit on each side of the bed. Wanna change in pyjamas?”

“Sure.” 

“…”

“Oh Arceus! You don’t have your pyjamas with you, huh?”

Leon shakes his head as if the answer wasn’t obvious.

Sonia starts to look through her wardrobe.

“It’s ok Sonia. I’ll just keep this garment I’m wearing.”

“No. They don’t look comfortable to sleep in… Wait! I found something.”

Sonia takes out a pyjama set that is a slightly bigger size than the rest of hers. It has pink floral and Munna patterns on it.

“Try wearing this one.”

“Sonia, it looks ridiculous.”

“Rude!”

She holds the pyjama top and bottom in the air in front of his face, waiting for him to grab them from her hands. He stares at them incredulously.

“Come on! We can’t take forever. It’s late. You can change in the bathroom. I promise I won’t laugh.”

Leon takes the clothes from her with big hesitation.

“You better promise.”

Sonia nods. 

While Leon leaves for the bathroom, Sonia changes as well in her room. She is wearing a Yamper T-shirt and a tartan pattern pyjama bottom. 

When he returns, she laughs instantly, seeing his attire. His body is lean and of small built so he fits in her pyjamas.The problem is that they are too short for his height, exposing as a result his toned lower belly as well as a section of his forearms and lower legs. This combined with the pink patterns makes him look ridiculous as a whole just as he predicted.

“So much for your promise to not laugh,” he pouts, blushing.

“Sorry! It’s just too hilarious.”

Sonia proceeds to taking out her Rotom Phone.

“Oh no you don’t! You’re not taking a picture of me!”

“Come on Leon, please! I HAVE to show this to Raihan.”

“That’s even worse!” He can’t imagine for how many years he will be mocked for this by his other rival friend. 

“But Leon, it would be such a waste!”

Leon firmly shakes his head.

“NO.”

Sonia makes a sad face but doesn’t push it more. Having both calmed down, they sit crosslegged on the bed at a fair distance, each holding onto a pillow. The room turns quiet. 

“Tell me then.”

Leon glances to her.

“The whole story. From the time you were endorsed by the Chairman to now.”

There is a short moment of silence. 

“I know both you and the Chairman are hiding something.”

“Why would you want to know so badly? What good will that do?” he asks honestly, with no bite in his words. 

Leon feels like telling the truth to Sonia, believing she has good intentions. He isn’t sure though how her knowing the truth will change anything to his situation. 

“Because I want to help! But without knowing what’s going on, I can’t do anything about it,” she expresses strongly.

“Even if it can put you at risk?”

Sonia nods without hesitation. 

“If anything happens you can always protect me right?” she smiles.

An inexplicable feeling surges within Leon’s heart. 

"Yes. Yes I would,” he smiles back to her.

“There is no problem then.” 

They just look at each other quietly under the cozy lamp light, the bond they shared from their childhood seems to trickle its way back, and maybe even growing into something more… Leon feels right now that he can put all his trust in her.

He takes a few seconds to collect himself, Sonia waiting for him patiently. 

He takes a deep breath before he starts.

“…I was eleven when I won the Champion cup, on a snowy day in December…”

~~~

It isn’t an easy task for Leon to reveal his past. There are obviously happy memories he treasures from his time spent with his family and friends, and from his job as the Champion. But Leon knows Sonia wants him to focus on the hidden bad memories. He starts with the times he cancelled his friend invitations or family gatherings because of the Chairman, then he goes into the demands the Chairman had imposed on him and what happens when or if he doesn’t fulfill them. He also talks about what little he knows of the big plan the Chairman is devising. When it gets hard to talk, he pauses and glances to her. She would look at him deeply with those enchanting turquoise eyes, encouraging him to go on. The girl who is normally the one doing the talking is listening to him with full attention. During the whole time, she would show genuine sadness or anger in hearing him. To have a person reflect his emotions and share his struggles, it provides him an odd sense of relief. Despite this, he still feels drained and vulnerable by the end of his story. 

He now sits on the side, his head down, and hands grasping onto the edge of the bed. Sonia comes closer to him, putting her hand gently on his shoulder. She can feel him shaking. He is fighting back the tears that are falling down his cheeks.

Sonia is at a loss for words.

_How could he endure this for so long? This feeling of oppression for years… Without asking for any help or talking to anyone about it?_

She feels a profound hatred towards the Chairman. How dare he make him suffer like this all these years… If she could, she would give him a good punch on the face right now to calm her anger. 

“Hey Leon… Can you look at me? It’s ok to cry, you know,” she speaks softly.

The shaking stops. He lifts his face after wiping his tears off, his hand touching Sonia’s on his shoulder. 

“Thank you… For caring about me,” he looks at her, eyes filled with emotion.

This breaks Sonia’s heart. 

She holds him tightly, arms wrapped around his thick hair. 

“I’m sorry to make you remember all these things. Thank you for sharing them with me.”

Leon doesn’t answer or hold her back, but he lets her continue embracing him, his eyes closed. 

“After tomorrow’s match, I will come with you when you will be fulfilling your mission. You’re not facing the Chairman alone anymore.”

He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, tension leaving his shoulders.

_Maybe there is hope after all._


	9. Chapter 9

** 12/21/2019 14:00 Hammerlocke - Energy Plant **

Leon is in front of the Chairman, with Sonia next to him, down at the Energy Plant.

Chairman Rose had interrupted his match with Gloria, officially declaring his plan to the whole of Galar, proclaiming that he has triggered the Darkest Day.

There appears to be what looks like a giant eggshell behind him. Leon doesn’t want to think what could have hatched out of that thing. 

“Who did you bring with you? Don’t tell me you got a girlfriend?” he sniggered.

“Her name is Sonia. She is here to support me.”

“Since when you need any support. I don’t recall our Champion to be such a weakling.”

Angry, Sonia shouts to him. “There is nothing weak about him!” 

Chairman Rose turns to her, his mood becoming irritable. “Such nuisance. I should have you removed from this place-“

“You are not doing anything to her! You already didn’t respect my request to have my match. I think bringing her with me is only fair. Besides, I’m sure you have more pressing matters.”

“Ah, yes. What came out of that shell is called Eternatus. You are to capture it this instant. It should be on top of this building by now.”

Leon doesn’t like to follow his order, but he is going to do it for the safety of Galar, which is in havoc since this Pokémon got out.

He looks at Sonia who nods back to him, both giving off an air of determination. They hold hands while running to the top of the Energy Plant.

Chairman Rose glares at the two, his fists clenching.

~~~

Eternatus is a strong and fierce Pokémon. His imposing size and skeletal appearance makes it nothing short of intimidating, capable of erasing anyone’s resolve at battling it.

Leon stands firmly in front of it, with Sonia behind him. He takes out his Charizard and makes him gigantamax.

Except his Charizard is somehow not able to gigantamax.

Not letting panic get the better out of him, he has his Pokémon use all his best moves against it which seems to have weakened it.

When he is about to throw a Poké Ball to capture it, he notices Hop and Gloria heading over to them.

“Hop! Gloria! This place is dangerous! Don’t come closer,” he warns.

They stop in their tracks.

“Brother! I am not letting you keep all the burdens to yourself anymore! I want to help you.”

Hop’s words got through to him before he quickly focuses back to capturing Eternatus.

When he throws the Poké Ball and it goes inside, his Charizard instinctively spread his wings to protect Gloria and Hop. Just a second later, Eternatus comes out of the poke ball, releasing along with it a huge blast of blinding energy, hitting Leon. 

“Leon!” Sonia cries. She is unharmed, shielded by him in that last second.

Leon is on the ground, catching his breath. Sonia sighs of relief, not finding any injuries on him.

“I’m… I’m ok. I think.”

He doesn’t know what do now, with Eternatus remaining uncontrollable, the fear of being unable to protect them coming back.

Sonia pulls him up and away from the Pokémon. It then suddenly comes forward but in the direction of Hop and Gloria. In response, the two release their best Pokémon to stop its attack and fight against it. 

Leon watches as the two bravely hold their ground against Eternatus. It puts him in awe. 

Even when it dynamaxed, Hop and Gloria’s resolve doesn’t falter, continuing their fight, even when all hope seems to be lost. Then suddenly two impressive looking Pokémon appears on the battle scene to come assist them after Hop and Gloria held in the air a rusted sword and shield. Leon doesn’t really understand what’s going on but he hears Sonia shout enthusiastically that they are legendaries. 

All he knows is they are winning. 

In the midst of battle, Sonia brushes his hand to get his attention. When he looks back to her, she smiles happily, holding his hand and letting him know wordlessly that everything will be okay.

It makes Leon realize how he is surrounded by amazing people and how lucky he is. Chairman Rose had isolated his world, made him cut contact with the people around him, so much that he blindingly thinks he can only rely on himself to solve any problems, that he is the only piece on the chess board. How wrong he was. He should have opened up to them sooner when they had tried so many times to lend their aid. 

A genuine smile forms on his face.

Yes, Leon has never been alone.


	10. Chapter 10

** _A month later_ **

Sonia is checking her rotom phone for updates on reports in the Galar region, like she does out of habit whenever she is waiting for something. 

<01/18/2020 10:50 Gigantamax Hatterene in Bridge Field captured by trainer Yuuri>

<01/18/2020 11:25 Dynamax Bisharp in Dusty Bowl captured by trainer  純也 >

<01/18/2020 11:45 Gigantamax Gengar in Stony Wilderness captured by trainer Charlie>

It is a clear sunny day in January, with barely any snow left in the streets. She is inside a boutique in Wyndon specializing in tailored clothing, in front of the changing room. When she hears the curtains draw out, she turns around and sees Leon standing in his new attire.

He is wearing a red double-breasted tailcoat made of silk and beige breeches tucked in tall boots. 

“You look  gorgeous! ” 

“Thanks,” he answers with a slight blush.

* * *

After they had caught Eternatus, Chairman Rose had surprisingly turned himself in to the authorities. The following day, he and Gloria reprised their match at the stadium. 

For the first time ever, Leon had lost. 

To think that as soon as he was released from the Chairman’s control, he lost his title as the Champion, as if gaining his freedom came with a price. It felt bittersweet. 

He still smiled in defeat in front of Gloria. From the moment he had endorsed her, she has grown tremendously in experience and skill, turning into a worthy opponent. He couldn’t be prouder that she has far exceeded his expectations. It was one of the most thrilling battles he’s ever had.

Now that he is no longer Champion, and that he no longer has to follow the Chairman’s orders, Leon can move on into a new chapter in his life, something he never thought would be possible. It brings him immense relief. He feels like he can finally breathe after so many years.

The best thing is that he is surrounded by lovable people who hasn’t given up on him. 

Leon had felt lost, not knowing what to do with his new life. So, he started by staying over at his parents’ house during the holidays, celebrating Christmas with his family, and spending the New Year’s Eve with them. Being showered with love from his mother, father, grandparents and his sweet little brother, when he is truly free from any worries, he couldn’t feel more blessed.

At the dinner table on Christmas Eve, he was overwhelmed with emotions and cried. His family members were concerned for his reaction but were reassured when he explained they were tears of happiness. 

After the holidays, he went back to his place in Wyndon. He found a project to work on which is to transform the Rose Tower into a Battle Tower. Now that he isn’t the Champion anymore, he also wanted to change his look. He asked Sonia’s help for that, shopping for clothes being her hobby. As he expected, she found something in no time. He had to come  in-store once to have his measurements taken.

* * *

“Well? Where are you heading off to now? To the Battle Tower?” she asks as they step out of the boutique with Leon keeping his new attire on. 

Leon is pensive for a moment.

“No. I want to thank you for taking the time for me.  We can go to a restaurant I searched up not far from here for lunchtime. It will be my treat.”

Sonia blushes. “Aw that’s sweet of you! I will gladly take the invitation.”

They have a leisure fifteen minutes walk to the place he recommends. 

When they arrive, Sonia takes a few glances inside the restaurant. It looks totally romantic.  There is a decorative tree filled with white flowers in the middle of the dining room. The place is bright with the natural sunlight coming from the glass roof on top of them.

They sit down at one of the tables, facing each other. 

They had a splendid lunch consisting of high-end Galarian food. Now they are just relaxing, drinking tea, while waiting for their desserts to come.

Sonia the whole time tries to keep her composure. She hopes Leon didn’t notice too much her faint blushes. She actually harbours a longtime crush for him. Although they had promised to not hold any secrets, this is one that has remained unspoken until now.

Leon isn't as dense as Sonia thinks though. He has noticed more than a few times her occasional glances. He is used to the attention being the celebrity he is. But since this is from a close friend he never really knew how to deal with it. Leon actually has an interest in her from their childhood. However, he never had the proper time to let those feelings flourish. The recent events had helped them build their bond. He respects her and feels honoured to be the object of her love. Where their relationship currently stands, it might be cruel of him though to have invited her out on what easily could be interpreted as a date. But he wanted to thank her and this is the only way he could think of doing it. He should at least convey that to her.

“Sonia.”

”Yes?” 

”I want to let you know that you're someone really precious to me and that I want to thank you with all my heart for always being there for me.”

”It’s my pleasure Leon. That’s what best friends are for.”

Her eyes aren't smiling Leon notices. 

_Did she expect a confession?_

The rest of their time at the restaurant ends in silence. They finish their desserts at a faster pace, not wanting to let this awkward tension linger between them at the table. 

After Leon pays for their bill and they leave, they walk to a nearby park where Sonia can call for a Corviknight to pick her up. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to give you a ride back?”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. You can leave now, the Corviknight should arrive soon.”

“Don’t be silly. I’ll be here until it comes.”

They sit next to each other on the bench with a bit of space between them. Sonia is frustrated at herself. This crush is nothing new. Why then does it now hang heavily on her heart? She wants to maintain their friendship. If she keeps feeling this way, it would only make things awkward between them. She suddenly has the thought to tell him the truth whatever his reaction may be. There is nothing good about keeping it inside. Leon felt better when he told her everything about his past. Will it be the same for her?

“Leon.”

“Hmm?”

“I… I’ve always loved you.”

Leon’s heart beats fast to the sudden confession. Sonia turns to face him.

“But if you don’t feel the same way, I still want us to keep being friends…”

Seeing her hopeful look, turquoise eyes staring into amber, Leon wraps his arms around her in a warm embrace.

“Leon!” she exclaims in surprise.

“Give me just a bit of time. I need to sort out my feelings. But I assure you, you’re more than just a friend to me.”

Sonia’s heart leaps in hearing this, she withdraws from his hold to see his face.

“Is that true?” 

“Yes,” he looks back to her warmly.

Happiness surging within her, she kisses him on the nose making him blush with surprise. 

“I’m reserving the real kiss for when you love me back!” She grins heartily. 

Leon smiles genuinely in response.

When the Corviknight picks her up and flies away, he switches his attention to the former Rose Tower, visible over the distance. 

He won’t think about the Chairman anymore or about the past. 

Nothing good would come out of it.

His clear amber eyes grow into a determined stare.

He is not alone. 

And now he has control over his destiny. 

**Author's Note:**

> That completes my fanfic!  
> For those of you that sticked with my story until the end, thank you! and hope you enjoyed it!  
> I want to share a special thanks to my friend who has proofread my work (who cameoed as the trainer Yuuri in this fic).  
> I might add more collections to this work that will be sequels to this story.  
> Happy new year!


End file.
